leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shon-Xan
Shon-Xan is an ionian region and province located on the Mainland of the Ionian Archipelago. Lore Champions of Shon-Xan Other Related Champions * tattoos were tattooed with ink made out of Vlonqo flower petals. * performed at the Harvest Festival in Vlonqo and met there. * came to Vlonqo in search of a stolen vastayan artifact where she met there. * favorite weapons, the Shon-Xan footed glaive, originate from this region. Locations Ahri Garden of Forgetting 01.jpg| In The Garden Of Forgetting Xayah Puboe Prison Break 05.jpg| inside Puboe Prison Ionia The Bow, and the Kunai.jpg|Neophyte Faey hunting near the Temple of Xuanain * Garden of Forgetting: The garden may be located here. has visited the garden at least once to erase her troubled memories. Its keeper is Ighilya (Ionian: 'Great grandmother'), also known as the Eater of Secrets, the Forgotten, or the Witch Gardener. The flowers and the fruit of the Garden have deep magical properties that can take away a person's memories or life essence. * Puboe: A human town that was the center of a few recent events. and freed several vastaya from a prison here, and was assigned to kill a corrupt councilman who sold the town out to Noxus, though the murder did not actually occur in Puboe. ** Puboe Prison: Previously controlled by Shadow Order disciples, the Prison was used to imprison numerous vastaya. * Temple of Xuanain: The village Xuanain is located in the southeastern part of Shon-Xan. It is located near a Kinkou Temple which was abandoned long ago until it became the new base of operation for the order after the death of Master Kusho during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. East of Thanjuul, high up in the mountains where glacial water ran. It was beside a lagoon of turquoise water, peppered with purple lantern florae. Although they were near the village of Xuanain, their haven was difficult to access, with its great elevation and surrounding hills. * Vlonqo: A remote mountain town in southern part of Sho-Xan region of Ionia. Vlonqo Flowers are highly sought after by Weh'le tattoo artists. WIldlife Herald of Spring Herald of Spring is a mythical creature that resides in Shon-Xan of Ionia. A Stag like being, it has the ability to bring new life and bring the end of winter. Vlonqo Flowers Vlonqo Flowers are a type of flower endemic to the southern faces of the Vlonqo cliffs. Their enchanted flower petals along with Raikkon berries of Raikkon are used by tattoo artist of Weh'le as tattoo ink mixture. Culture Mythos= Shon Xan Poems |-| Festivals= Blossom Festival A festival where painters, musicians, calligraphers and other types of artists celebrate the artistry of Ionia. One such festival was held in Jyom Pass in the Zhyun province, where the infamous was finally captured. Harvest Festival Most Ionian settlements have their own way of celibrating a harvest festival. In Vlonqo, musicians, singers and dancers perform in front of the townsfolk to give thanks for another year of bountiful harvest. , a Lhotlan vastaya, sang old vastayan songs during one of Vlonqos harvest festivals. Media Music= ;Related Music Akali, the Rogue Assassin - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Xayah & Rakan - Promo| |-|Gallery= 01IO045-full.png|Herald of Spring "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Ionia The Bow, and the Kunai.jpg|Ionia "The Bow, and the Kunai" Illustration Ahri A Fair Trade 01.png|Ahri "A Fair Trade" Illustration Ahri Garden of Forgetting 01.jpg|Ahri "Garden of Forgetting" Illustration Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 01.png|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 1 Xayah Puboe Prison Break 01.png|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 1 Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 02.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 02.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 03.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 03.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 04.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 04.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 05.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 05.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 06.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 07.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 7 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 06.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) See Also * Leaving Weh'le * Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow * Puboe Prison Break * The Bow, and the Kunai * Wild Magic Category:Places Category:Ionia